


Clean

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-part fic. Robert comes up with a plan to take Aaron away for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Clean**

 

There’s a marble shelf in the bathroom with an array of black miniature bottles lined up. Aaron lingers too long deciding which out of all of them is the shower gel and he settles on the one that describes itself as a _luxurious body cleanser,_ figuring that’s as close as the word ‘clean’ he’s going to find. The shower is not the kind of shower he’s used to – it’s a wet room – with large mirrors and spotlights and he feels a bit self-conscious stripping down with no cubicle walls to seal him in. But it's a hotel bathroom. Not a hostel or a travel lodge or anything less than a place that comes with a four star plaque on the outside. It's novel for him. Clean and bright and he feels grubby in it, rough. Robert slotted in perfectly, looked at home on the king size and at ease in the white towelling robe helping himself to a beer from the minibar and finding the 'Do Not Disturb' door hanger in amongst the hotel leaflets. Being with him alone in a private bedroom miles away from anyone they knew was a shock to the system enough without all the added extras.

Aaron was learning that Robert could be an expert liar when he wanted to be. He’d invented a whole story just to take him away for the night. Aaron hadn’t asked for that, hadn’t expected it. But it didn’t stop him from being oddly flattered and swept up in the whole thing.

Of course, Adam had been really excited, sitting in the café and going on and on about these grand ideas he had for the taxi firm, until Robert swung by, phone to his ear and furrowed brow. Aaron swallowed – he knew the plan, Robert had talked him through it the night before. Eased his worries about its complexities with a long, deliberate kiss.

“Course mate. No, I understand.” Robert paused at their table, shot Adam a look and he straightened up like someone had jolted him with high voltage. “Let me talk to my colleagues and get back to you. Okay, cheers.”

Robert took a seat. Next to Aaron and their knees touched for an instant. Aaron pulled away and Robert’s Oscar worthy performance was called into action. He sighed – short and shallow, not the sort Aaron was used to – and clasped his hands together.

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked, falling predictably into the trap.

“That was the guy from the used cab firm,” Robert begins and Aaron drifts off. He knows the story. The three of them were meant to be meeting a guy from Rochdale – all legit and all true – who had a good deal on a few cabs for their business. Robert was meant to be charming him into a better deal. It was all set up – they’d drive there, meet the guy at four and be back in time for Adam’s curfew at seven. Only Robert had called ahead, changed the time and orchestrated his grand plan.

“You’re joking me?” Adam said, head in his hands. “And that’s the best he’s got is it?”

“I tried renegotiating but he wasn’t having any of it. Says he’s got an airport run and he’s got no one else to cover. He’ll show us the cabs at nine or he’ll find someone else. Scrapper probably.” Robert ordered an Americano with Bob and looked apologetically between the two of them. “Your choice mate, but this is our best option.”

Adam looked at Aaron who had been chewing on his thumb nail and saying nothing.

“And what do you think?”

Aaron shrugged. “I say we forget about it,” he’d said in a blind panic.

Robert stuttered, baulking at him. “And fall at the first hurdle?” He scoffed. “Remind me again why I decided to invest in you two?”

“Nah he’s right, man,” Adam said, shaking his head. “You’ve gotta go for it. You can make this decision. You don’t need me. You’re the car expert anyway.”

“If you’re sure,” Aaron said, hating the lying and doing everything but look Adam in the eye. It had been bad enough keeping this relationship from him when he had to cancel plans every time Robert had the urge – something that was becoming too frequent to keep making excuses for.

Later that day in the car on the way to Rochdale in the front of Robert’s car, Aaron’s shoulders were still tight with worry, hands in his lap and picking at the dry skin around his nails.

“You’re nervous,” Robert said, giving him a sideways glance.

“I don’t see how we’re going to explain spending the night,” Aaron said. He couldn’t help but feel they both could have left home separately and figured out more believable excuses.

“Car breaks down. It’s late at night. You’ve not got your tools,” Robert said without even the slightest hint of hesitation or panic.

Aaron scoffs, shaking his head with pale amusement. “The amount of times your car’s _broken down_ lately, people’ll think I’m a crap at me job.”

“Rather that than thinking we’re fucking,” Robert said with a smile and Aaron was left with that familiar feeling – like a lift stopping and his heart lurching to the floor.

The man with the cabs wasn’t the tyrant from Robert’s invented story although he huffed and puffed a little at being made to meet them at nine in the evening, but within twenty minutes Aaron had tested the cars and Robert had made him a deal, saying they’d be back to take them off his hands in a week. By nine thirty they were back in Robert’s Audi and on the road, heading to the hotel he had booked.

*

Aaron steps under the pressure shower. It doesn’t drip or spray or flicker between scalding and freezing like the shower at home. The water’s hot and soft, running in streams across his back and down his legs. He swills water in his mouth and lets it fall over his face, rubbing some life back into his features. He’s not a morning person, especially after a lack of sleep. Not that he has any complaints about the reasons for it. Robert’s stamina is insatiable and he feels his toes curl just thinking of it.

He’s so absorbed in the waterfall effect of the shower that he doesn’t know Robert’s snuck into the bathroom until he closes in behind, hands skimming around Aaron’s waist.

Aaron jumps, and Robert’s head – that was close to nestling against his shoulder, lips on his neck – swerves away.

“Woah – d’you mind? Scared me half to death.” His throat constricts confronted with the sight of Robert completely naked and eager for another round. He turns back around again into the shower jets, trying to compose the flush on his cheeks.

“Who were you expecting? Norman Bates?” Robert’s hands slide up over his shoulder blades, getting wet.

“Err…I was just having a shower.”

“I thought you might like some company,” Robert says bridging the gap again and pressing the lightest of kisses along the nape of Aaron’s neck. Aaron let him continue, feeling the slight press of Robert’s cock against his back. “I was getting lonely” – he used slow, sucking kisses as punctuation – “and bored.”

Despite himself, Aaron smiles and eases away from Robert so he can turn and face him. Robert’s hair is all fluffy from a night of being pulled and stroked and roughed up against Egyptian cotton sheets. He looks soft and tender – worlds away from how his voice licks Aaron from the inside out. Robert smiles, it’s a good-morning smile – light and sleepy – drawing thin lines around his eyes. He backs Aaron up against one of the walls of the bathroom and replaces his smile with a kiss that feels endless with longing.

Aaron’s eyes flicker open and he catches sight of them in the mirror. He’d never seen himself like this, in this kind of situation, wrapped up and fixated on someone in this way. He opens his mouth and hears Robert grunt against him, letting his tongue slide inside. Their bodies just skim the shower jet and Robert’s skin is wet under Aaron’s hands. He feels Robert’s fingers slide down his spine and toy lightly against his fleshy backside. He knows from experience that Robert takes an odd pride in watching him as he fingers him. His ego is unmanageable.

He shivers, the water cooling rapidly on his skin and weaves them both under the shower stream, watching how Robert’s hair darkens and flattens when they break from a kiss.

“So,” Robert says, his voice breathless. He reaches up and finds the bottle of gel that Aaron had made a start on washing himself, “was the hotel a good idea, or what?”

“Better than the barn, yeah,” Aaron says, resisting the urge to give in. He watches Robert rub the cleanser onto his chest and shakes his head at another display of Robert’s characteristic selfishness. He sweeps his hand across the oily glisten and then runs his hand along Robert’s cock and then his own, before Robert’s eyes brighten. His brow raises.

“Well you didn’t come in here to get clean, did you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two. Aaron and Robert enjoy their new privacy in the hotel suite.

Yesterday they’d ordered room service about twenty minutes after Robert had parked up. Aaron expected it was because Robert didn’t want to be sat in the fancy dining room of the hotel at a candlelit table with a bloke, but honestly Aaron wasn’t all that keen either. A posh dinner wasn’t his style and he wasn’t dressed for it. He’d felt weird enough standing in the reception when Robert collected their key.

He’d been a little surprised that Robert hadn’t been on him and ripping his clothes off the second the key-card lock lit green and they were over the threshold. Instead he’d asked if Aaron was hungry.

He had the room phone wedged under his ear and the menu in his hands. Aaron had perched on the bed trying not to disturb the careful spread of pillows and throws. He tried not to calculate how much a room like this would cost but it was bigger than any bedroom he’d ever had.

“What do you fancy?” Robert had asked, before bowing to predictability. “Apart from the obvious.” His smile was so cocksure it was as if a wink would follow it.

Aaron couldn’t even think of food, wasn’t sure he even wanted any. “I dunno,” he said. “Anything.”

Robert had been connected through to reception and the voice he used seemed well rehearsed and charming. “Hi, it’s Mr Sugden. Room 126. I’d like to order some room service. As soon as possible, really.” He ordered them both burgers, gourmet ones – whatever the difference was – and then sat on a sofa which faced the bed, taking off his jacket and shoes.

Aaron felt oddly nervous, felt like he was waiting. It wasn’t like they were new to this, but time alone was so fragmented, so desperate. They never had time to relax and savour. They were always chasing one pleasure to the next. Silence ticked out between them and Aaron stood up from the bed and walked to the window. He peeled back the thin netting and looked out across the gardens that spanned the back of the hotel. There were guests sitting below, under patio heaters, nursing drinks from the bar indoors.

“So…” Aaron began, not looking over at Robert but hearing that familiar sound of his phone being switched off. He’d already called Chrissie and got the excuses out the way. Aaron had found his face glowing hot and his palms clammy when he had to listen to Robert’s lies. He flirted with her too, told her he loved her. Only minutes earlier he’d run his hand up Aaron’s thigh.

When he looked over to Robert sitting on the sofa, Robert was staring right at him, a smile fixed on his face.

“What?” Aaron asked, the question coming out with a shy little laugh that betrayed his deliberately cool exterior.

“You make it really difficult for me,” Robert said, his face flickering when Aaron’s brow crumpled, “to resist.”

Aaron leaned back on his palms on the window sill. His head swung down, strangely self-conscious. He wasn’t aware he was doing anything.

“Do I?”

Robert walked over to the window, his studying of Aaron’s face relentless. Aaron straightened up under Robert’s scrutiny, but enjoying that burst of electricity as Robert towered over him, drinking him in.

“All day, every day,” he said, hands riding up Aaron’s chest and bunching the fabric of his top underneath his hands.

“You don’t have to. Resist. I mean,” Aaron said, feeling Robert’s warmth creep through to his skin. He heard the slow drag of Robert unzipping his hoodie.

“If you didn’t play so hard-to-get…but it does _everything_ for me…”

Aaron heard his own shallow breaths repeated back in his head as Robert slipped the top off his shoulders. His hands skimmed around Aaron’s waist, thumbs playing over the hem of his t-shirt. Robert’s eyes fixated on Aaron’s lips, his head tilted to the side.

“Who’s playing?” Aaron said.

As soon as Aaron smiled, the one that had been brewing up inside of him ever since Robert approached and let his desires play out in his tone of voice and smoothness of his words, Robert moved in close. He pulled Aaron forward and as always Robert made him feel unsteady and he clutched at his shirt, then around his waist until there was a synchronicity in their hold and Robert’s starved mouth opened up against his. Robert’s hands slid upwards, claiming authority over his head and pulling him, through fast, grunting kisses over to the bed.

Aaron panted on release from Robert’s grip, feeling Robert’s hair ruffle against his cheek when he sunk down to kiss his neck. His cock strained in his jeans and his pulse quickened as Robert’s hands reached to unfasten his jeans.

Then a knock at the door.

“Room service.”

Robert eased off him, lips red and hair pushed up at the front. He left Aaron with a last kiss on the mouth.

Aaron pulled at his shirt. “Leave it,” he said – unsure if he was serious. His gaze drifted down below Robert’s belt and then up again to his eyes – this was their bargaining tool.

Robert hesitated, kissing Aaron firmer and slower on the mouth, tongue licking the side of Aaron’s and with a groan that sounded as if it were dragged from somewhere deep inside. The door knocked again and this time he had no choice but to answer.

Aaron did eat. Eventually. It had gone cold but it didn’t seem to matter. Cold, limp greasy chips eaten in bed, naked. They’d been ravenous afterwards.

There was something satisfying knowing their food had gone cold because Robert had rimmed and fucked him and been too impatient to wait until they’d eaten dinner.

*

Robert gets the most unnerving and intense expression when Aaron touches him that Aaron almost doesn’t know where to look. It’s not that he’s scared or intimidated by it, it’s that Robert doesn’t do things by halves. If Aaron’s making him throb, it’s shown in every muscle of his face. His lips part and his cheek muscles spark and shrink.

The lights in the bathroom are blindingly bright and yet Robert’s blue eyes are shot with hypnotically dark black, like his pupils have absorbed that intensity. The water has made some of his hair flatten into a muddy fringe and droplets drizzle down over his freckled cheekbones and onto his clavicle where they sit and collect.

Aaron presses Robert up against the wall, one hand just below his shoulder and palming over his hard and wet nipple and the other drawing their cocks together in firm, confident strokes. He’s never had the chance to enjoy someone as much as he does with Robert. Sex with him doesn’t come with all the self-identity baggage, loathing and heartache. It doesn’t come with feelings of shame or guilt (even though with Chrissie’s presence sometimes it should). Robert’s egotistical boastings aren’t misguided and not that Aaron would ever tell him – but he’s better than good. Worth waiting for. Worth lying and cheating and hiding for.

Under the water, it’s warm and lubricated and Aaron abandons his own pleasure to feed Robert’s. He pulls his thumb across the head of Robert’s cock and savours the way his body jolts at being given the full attention. Aaron wastes no time in giving him what he wants and secures his grip around the shaft, taking Robert by the waist with his other hand and stripping Robert’s cock with fast and clean movements.

Robert’s head falls forward and his open mouth slides against the side of Aaron’s face, keening sounds and moaning in stretches from him breathy sighs. He says all the things in the moment, between breaths that Aaron would never dream of voicing. _Go on_ , he says, _give it to me. Like that. More. Fuck._ And he turns that delirium into fuel, grabbing at Aaron and fisting his cock until they’re jerking off each other in frantic out of synch rhythms.

Aaron doesn’t give Robert the chance to come. He’s on his knees, navigating the slippery tiles and running his tongue along the inside of his thighs, up and over his balls. His eyes are open the whole time, watching Robert through it all and the involuntary spasms his body struggles through. Aaron guides his lips down until he’s sealed Robert in, his cock hot and firm inside his mouth. He tastes and smells like the wealthy perfume of the room they’ve been holed up in, the place he never wants to leave. Robert’s fingers swerve up the back of his neck and into his hair and then abruptly stop, his body seizing up, rigid. He comes, and somewhere through a strangled noise, Aaron hears his name being repeated.

Aaron swallows and stands, rinsing his face under the shower until Robert grabs his wrist and pulls him into a kiss.

“I’m not going to leave you like this,” Robert says, murmuring when they’ve slipped apart and he lets Aaron lean against him as he finishes him off, pumping his cock until Aaron’s cum coats them both before being washed away.

They stand under the water, both plastered wet with it, kissing like they’re caught in a tropical rain storm. Aaron knows the good things can’t last, just like their skin will eventually wrinkle under the water and they’ll shiver. But for now he lets future disappointments drain through the plug hole, knowing they still have two hours until check out. Two hours more of their own private freedom.


End file.
